


A Second Chance

by JacobsHunter



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: So much had changed in Duke's life. And yet, he felt right at home.





	A Second Chance

The rain is what woke him up. Gently tapping on the sides of the Cape Rogue. Duke rubbed at his eyes, actually okay waking up like this. He rather enjoyed the rain, even if it made the Cape Rogue rock a bit. He’d lived with it enough to not be bothered by it. Not that there was much that really bothered Duke Crocker.

He tugged a pair of jeans on and shuffled into the living area of the private quarters, smiling at the girl sitting by the port window.

“You’re up early, Lila,” he commented, helping himself to the coffee she had brewed. “Getting some knitting in?”

“We both know everything I knit will fit the intended recipient perfectly for life,” she pointed out, blue eyes smiling at him. “Might as well knit to my heart’s content. Got a long list of people wanting sweaters.” He chuckled and sat beside her.

“I just hope we don’t get a call from Audry and find a body with one of your sweaters on it,” he stated. “I know Haven is full of troubles, but I’d really hate for one of your customers to die because of it. Would be a waste of a perfectly good sweater since it probably won’t fit anyone else.” She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, true. At least they’d be warm in it. It’s gonna be winter soon.” He kissed her head.

“I know. And you’ll be safe and warm, right here. I know you will.” She smiled again, and he couldn’t help but grin. “Remember that first time we met?”

“How can I not,” she groaned. “That night sucked so badly.”

“He was banking on you either not being troubled or having his trouble. He wasn’t aware that your mom’s side had troubles as well. I just… I feel like shit that I had to kill your biological dad.” She shrugged.

“But you saved me and countless others. All my half siblings. I mean, yeah, it messed you up mentally. I saw that evidence when I went to the Gull to thank you. And now here we are, living together, and everything is okay. Sure, the troubles are still around, but I think Audry and Nathan have it handled. At least they’re able to let some like me, who’s troubles are harmless, just live in peace.” He smiled.

“As long as those troubles can be controlled or don’t result in death, yeah. Yours is rather helpful.”

“Oh, is it,” she smirked. He grinned and kissed her.

“Hell yeah it is. My cute little knitter.”

“My badass smuggler.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was still raining around lunch time, when he’d glanced away from the book he was reading to see her asleep. And he just stared. If someone had told him months ago that he’d be over Evi, not even interested in Audry anymore, and have a beautiful woman asleep in his lap, he’d have laughed at them. If they had told him that he’d meet her after killing her sperm donor father, he’d have sent them to the crazy house.

Yet here she was. Sound asleep, and madly in love with him. She was way out of his league, he knew that. But he was a selfish man at heart, and he wanted the woman he’d grown to love. She was everything he wasn’t, everything he never knew he needed. A second chance to be the man he should have been all along.

“I love you so much, Delilah,” he murmured, gently stroking her cheek. “Thank you. For taking a chance on me.”


End file.
